


Good Enough

by kennagirl



Series: Candy Cane! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the Seeker before Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Oliver was excited. He had found the best seeker he'd seen since Charlie Weasley left. Sure he was a first year, but even McGonagall saw that he had more natural talent than most seekers got in years of training. All he had to do was break it to his temporary seeker that her services were no longer required.

That's what scared him.

He agreed to meet her in the Quidditch locker rooms. It was a fairly neutral location. They could both easily leave at any time to any place. Oliver pushed open the door and saw Caroline Paul sitting on a bench, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail away from her pixie-like face. She had a build like a pixie, too. Small, cute. Good build for a seeker as well. But she just didn't have the skill that Potter did.

"Hey, Carrie," Oliver said. She grimaced at that. She hated being called Carrie.

"What do you want, Ollie?" she asked sweetly. He cringed. Payback for the Carrie thing.

"Um, I don't quite know how to say this." He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He hated doing things like this. He couldn't stand to let people go. That was, in his opinion, the worst part of being captain. The best had to be the groupies. Any time they get a win, he gets a new girlfriend.

"So just spit it out." She was blunt. He kinda liked that.

"There's this guy. He's an amazing seeker. He was that born gift for it. He's never played before, never even seen a match because he grew up with Muggles and this is his first year. Anyway, we're bringing him on the team, special permission from Dumbledore, so we don't need you to play anymore." There. That wasn't too bad, was it?

She slowly stood up and started walking toward him. "What are you saying? I'm off the team? I'm being replaced with a first-year who barely knows what Quidditch  _is_?" By this time she was right in his face. Or, she would be, except for the fact that, even though they were the same year, he was at least a foot taller than she was. But she was definitely invading his personal bubble. He would be invading hers, but she didn't really have one.

"Er, yes?" Oliver was right to be scared. Her eyes were blazing like he hadn't seen since the Weasley twins shrunk her robes while she was wearing them. They ended up not walking straight for a week after she hexed them.

She turned around and marched away in a huff. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. Too soon. Caroline came back and slapped him right across the face.

"So, what?" she cried. "I'm not good enough to be your Seeker? Not even a reserve? Am I good enough for this?"

She kissed him, hard. She shoved him back so he was sitting on one of the benches and she was straddling him. She ripped off his shirt and pulled her own off over her head. Her hands were roaming all over his toned Quidditch muscles. He had gotten over his shock and was kissing her back, giving in to his instincts. They slid off the bench and on to the floor, never breaking the contact.

Katie Bell stood outside the locker rooms, about to enter. She pushed the door open part way, then heard the moaning and panting. She paled slightly, shut the door gently, and ran as fast as possible back up to the castle.

Caroline lay on the floor with Oliver's arms wrapped around her. He kissed her hair, her cheeks, her lips. "You know, I'm looking for a girlfriend right now."

"That's funny," she said. "I'm looking for a boyfriend."

"So…"

"Yeah…" She rolled over and looked at him. "You never answered my question. Am I good enough for that?"

"You are so much better than that," he replied.


End file.
